Nachos and vengeance
by netgirly2k
Summary: Anyanka does a spot of matchmaking to ensure everyone gets what they deserve before she leaves Sunnydale.


Title: Nachos and Vengeance.  
  
Author: Netgirl  
  
Summary: Anyanaka makes sure Tara will be happy before she leaves Sunnydale.  
  
Pairing: Tara/?  
  
Feedback: Please, please, with a cherry on top. Netgirl_Comingout@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Btvs, or Fred or Cordelia who were borrowed form Angel, that I also don't own.  
  
Notes: This seemed stupid when it occurred to me in the pub…It still seems stupid now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyanka smoothed down her dress as she checked her reflection in the mirror by the Bronze entrance. One thing she would miss about humanity was this body; she'd grown rather attached to it. Oh well, now was not the time to dwell, she had a job to do. The vengeance demon glanced at her reflection one final time before entering the club and heading over to the bar.  
  
Tara had been surprised when there was a message from Anya waiting for her at the dorm. According to Willow no-one, not even Xander had heard from Anya since the day of the wedding, even more surprising was the fact that Anya didn't sound distraught, in fact she had sounded nothing less than cheerful when she invited Tara to lunch. The lunch invite itself was not unusual, they had been having lunch regularly for about six months especially since Tara's painful break from Willow, it was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't fifteen.  
  
"Hi." Tara was pulled out of her wistfulness by her friends' voice. Anya was leaning on the bar next to her, scanning the bar snacks menu. "Do you want to split some nachos?"  
  
"Um, ok. Anya? Are you… Are you, alright?" Tara knew Anya well enough to know that her friend didn't always react the way people expected her to. But Anyas' genuine smile and interest in Nachos seemed especially unusual.  
  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be? Hey can we get a little service here!?"  
  
"Well after the wedding and um, Xander…I tried to call you but you didn't answer." Tara replied to Anyas' back as she frantically tried to get the barman's attention.  
  
"Oh that." Anya dropped back onto her seat and faced the witch. "Well I was a little upset, well a lot upset, well frankly I wanted to wear his entrails as a necklace. Anyway I cried a lot, and drank and cried some more. Then D'Hoffren took me to Arashmahar and offered me my old job back…"  
  
"As a demon! You didn't take it though. Did you?"  
  
"I think that's a little prejudiced." Anya stopped to dig into the plate of cheese Nachos that had been placed before the two women. "Especially from someone who thought she was a demon for twenty years. I wasn't going to take it, but then I figured it would be the only way to get appropriate vengeance on Xander.  
  
Tara looked at her friend in shock. Unbidden before her mind flashed an image of Xanders grinning face. "W-what did you do to him?"  
  
Anya smiled in a way that would have been innocent, if Tara hadn't known that she was a powerful demon. "Nothing yet, I'm perfecting it. Actually I wanted to ask you about it." Anya stopped to nibble the tip off a nacho.  
  
"M-m-me?" Tara liked Xander. Sure he had been wrong in leaving Anya but she didn't want to have any part in hurting him.  
  
" What do you think of Texans?"  
  
"Texas the state?" Tara knew she should leave and find Buffy or Willow, but Anyanka didn't seem interested in hurting her, she seemed just like Anya.  
  
"No. Texans. People from Texas. What do you think? The accent doesn't annoy you or anything?" The demoness questioned slowly as if talking to a slow child.  
  
"No…. Eh why?" Tara was now more curious than anything else.  
  
"My vengeance on Xander, at first I was just going to eviscerate him, a classic. But then I remembered you telling me about Willow and how she treated you like a pet and I thought since I'm in town and you're my best friend, best non-orgasm friend at least I may as well kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"Ahn, I don't want you to hurt Willo…"  
  
Anya cut her off. "And while I was trying to dream up the perfect vengeance for Xander it hit me, he and Willow deserve each other. It's perfect they'll make each other miserable."  
  
Tara tried to open her mouth to object but before she could force out a sound Anya had started speaking again. "And then I thought of you, and I realised I couldn't let my best non orgasm friend sit and pine all alone. Anyway there's this girl, cute, smart, Texan."  
  
"No Anya…" Tara objected. "You can't…"  
  
"Sure I can. Oh don't worry, you'll be very happy with her, I've learned to check out the consequences of my wishes, don't want to lose those pesky powers again."  
  
This was it, Tara decided, she had to talk Anya out of this, and if she couldn't she had to get Buffy to stop her.  
  
"Anyway." Anya continued. "I have to go, so many cheating lovers, so little time." She pulled a bronze talisman out of her purse and placed it on the bar. "If she hurts you give me a summons. Bye." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the witch's cheek.  
  
"Anya! Anya?" Tara found herself sitting alone at the bar of the bronze with a half eaten plate of Cheese nachos. Craning her neck towards the exit she whispered. "Anyanka?"  
  
"Sorry?" a southern accented voice asked. Turning back to the bar she found a tall girl with long wavy brown hair and a very pretty smile looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Oh sorry, I-I was here with a friend…But…" Tara tried to picture the deamoness' face but it slipped away like water through her hands. "I guess she left."  
  
" Yup know all about that." Fred remembered Cordelia screaming a girls name and running off to hug someone, leaving her to fend for herself, something she had been doing a lot since her split from Charles. "Oh sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Fred." Fred with the pretty smile held her hand out to Tara who shook it slowly.  
  
"Tara is um, my name." Inwardly cursing herself for being chronically unable to speak to pretty girls. 'Give her hand back to her, idiot.' Her inner voice chastised her. The witch dropped the other woman's hand. "Do you want some nachos?"  
  
"Okay, I like nachos, not as much as tacos but still they're very nice…"  
  
From the balcony above Anyanka, in her demonic form watched the exchange. She was glad her human friend would be happy, no to make sure her ex- boyfriend and his little red haired bitch were appropriately dejected.  
  
Finis. 


End file.
